Nico Blake
"Nico" redirects here, for the actor portraying Newt, see Nico Mirallego. Nicole May "Nico" Bradley, (previously Blake), is a character in the British television soap opera Hollyoaks played by Persephone Swales-Dawson, made her first appearance on 6 June 2014. The character and casting was announced on 20 May 2014. Nico made her first appearance on 6th June 2014. Nico has been seen in storylines involving pretending to be pregnant to cover up for Peri Lomax and Tom Cunningham, having a relationship with Trevor Royle's son Dylan, kidnapped by uncle Will Savage, murdered her mother's boyfriend's daughter Carly Bradley, her grandfather, Patrick Blake and her mother's lover, Trevor Royle. Characterisation According to Channel 4's official Hollyoaks page Nico is "intelligent, funny, but with quite a dark streak", as well as being quite mature for her age, as a result from going to care home to care home. It also mentions that although Nico has a tendency to push people away, this is down to a fear of rejection and in reality she just wants "to be loved and to be a part of a real family" and that she is "looking for a place in the world." Characterisation Channel 4's Hollyoaks website states that Nico gets her manipulative ways from her mother Sienna Blake. It also states how she has been passed from foster home to foster home. Arrival After weeks of searching for Sophie by Sienna Blake and Leela Roscoe, Nico arrives in the village and steals food from Dodger. He tries to help her out and she steals a bracelet belonging to Sienna. Nico is injured when Jason Roscoe (Alfie Browne-Sykes) throws bricks through Dodger's window. She later causes a fight with Jason and later Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham). She befriends Leela Lomax (Kirsty-Leigh Porter) to get closer to Sienna. She overhears Sienna telling Leela that she has found her daughter and praises her success. Nico is upset by this as she is actually Sienna's daughter. In reality Patrick has manipulated Sienna into believing her daughter is elsewhere. Nico tells Sienna the truth but she slaps her and calls her a liar. Feeling rejected Nico reignites an old feud between Sienna and Nancy Osborne (Jessica Fox). Nico then attacks Nancy and plants Sienna's bracelet at the scene to frame her. Parentage When Nico begins asking questions about her father's identity, Sienna becomes hostile towards her and asks her to stop asking questions. Nico then confides in her friend, Peri Lomax (Ruby O'Donnell) about Sienna, and makes hurtful comments about her, just as Sienna enters the room. Sienna then decides to tell Nico about her father, and explains that he went into the army and when he returned, he wanted nothing more to do with Sienna or Nico. Nico and Peri then begin searching for her father, but Dodger realises that Sienna made his identity up after finding an author of the same name. In September, Patrick tells Sienna that Dodger is Nico's father, but Sienna keeps this from her. Nico has an argument with Sienna and they fall out, which leads to Nico boarding the McQueen's party train which also contains the McQueen's, which crashes causing Nico to become injured. She is admitted to hospital, where Dr. Charles S'avage (Andrew Greenough) tells Sienna and Dodger that Nico was born with one kidney, that is failing and will need a transplant, but that Sienna and Dodger do not match Nico's kidney. Sienna is upset by this and turns for help. Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) then tells Dodger that she will be tested to help Nico. Relationship with Alfie Nightingale Alfie's first storyline is with Nico Blake. Alfie shows Nico his pet iguna, Barry. The two bond, then Alfie reveals to Nico that he was adopted by Mac on 2 November. To celebrate, Alfie sets fireworks off in the centre of the village. Alfie is then taken by Jason Roscoe (Alfie Browne-Sykes). Jason then lets Alfie off with a warning. Later, Nico tells Alfie about a theory she had about The Gloved Hand Killer. Nico decides to leave to go to the hospital with Robbie Roscoe and Sienna. Where they start a riot. DS Thorpe arrives and tells them that they will start a formal investigation. Carly Bradley's Murder Nico kills Carly Bradley (Sophie Wise) when she sees her attacking Sienna. Sienna helps her cover up the crime. Later, Sienna and Nico find out that Carly was Sienna's boyfriend, Ben Bradley's (Ben Richards) daughter after he told them about Carly's death. The next day, Nico was arrested for Carly's murder after her phone was found at Ben's house where Carly died. Later, she was released by the police. Two weeks later Nico finally tells Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson) the truth about Carly's death. Nico also tells Dylan on the day he is sentenced to six months for dealing in legal highs. Dylan promises to keep Carly's death a secret before his death. Patrick Blake's Murder Nico kills Patrick when she overhears him revealing that Ben will find out who killed Carly. Nico walks into Patrick's room where Maxine decides not to kill him. She tells him she can't let Ben know. And kills him because he knows of her mischief. Trevor Royle's Murder On Grace Black (Tamara Wall) and Trevor's wedding day, Trevor and Grace start panicking. In The Loft, Trevor speaks to a picture of his son, Dylan Royle (who had died previously). As he leaves, Ben (Ben Richards) arrives, having been told by Sienna Bradley (Anna Passey) that they had been having an affair for months. Ben is furious, and the two fight. Trevor pushes Ben to the ground, Ben trips him up, a fight is unseen, Trevor leaves the club, and walks past Nico, Ben comes out, Nico asks what happened, he tells her. As Trevor arrives at the church, Nico arrives, wishing Trevor good luck, she goes to hug him, which Trevor hesitantly accepts. Nico stabs Trevor, weakening him. Trevor decides to ignore the wound when he thinks of Grace to not let her down, and walks inside. The two get to 'I do', Trevor collapses, and dies in Grace's arms. Intro * 2015-: Nico swings on a swing in the rain. Gallery Patrick Nico 2.jpg Patrick Nico.jpg Nico.jpg Soaps-hollyoaks-dodger-savage-nico-1.jpg Nico_Jason_Holly.jpg Trevor_Nico_Death.jpg Trevor_Nico.jpg Sienna_Patrick_Nico_Maxine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Blake Family Category:2014 Characters